Welcome home
by Thundercat1
Summary: Waking up some ware unfamiliar is always scary, especially when you're locked in a room with a man you've never met. when Silver wakes up after a drunken night and meets someone he never imagined possible, is it a blessing or a curse? (rating may change in later chapters)


His head was pounding from the night before, he still had no clue what had happened. The alcohol must have gone straight to his head. _This migraine is unbearable _he thought bitterly. Reaching out with his eyes still shut tightly he grabbed the first thing he felt trying to get a scene of were he was. The feeling of human skin made him jump, his head pounded uncontrollably as was forced to open is eyes and the bright morning light nearly blinded him. The man laying before him, unconscious, was much older than himself. He looked oddly familiar, _I've seen him before, I must have._ The thought of who this man was, and why he was asleep next to him raced though his head, _almost_ making him forget the severe pain he was in.

Standing was difficult, the throbbing in his head became more intense as the feeling nostalgia overwhelmed him. He had been here before, he knew he had. The room was fairly lit, the window being the only source of light, but it was fucking bright if he thought so himself. Who ever owned the place was obviously extremely ,black and white were the main colors in the fine fabrics making up the room, including the rug, which also had large uppercase red 'R' located in the center of it. Maybe the mans name began with it. He ran his hand though his fairly long blood red hair, he was pleasantly surprised to find his hair was cleaner than it ever had been, in fact his entire body was, even his clothing, that man was him? Upon closer examination he discovered the a persian asleep, he began to wounder were his own Pokemon finally made it across the large room, in an attempt to leave the strange place, he discovered the door was lock, panic began to set in, he was stuck in a locked room with a strange man, without his Pokemon.

"Silver." The man stated, in almost a stern way making the boys heart race. "Silver..." This time it was much calmer, still, he felt uneasy about this man. "Are you trying to leave?" He narrowed his eyes and the red haired boy. "I hope not, son." He said with almost with a growl to his voice. Silver felt startled, surly he was only being called 'son' as a form of lingo, just a way for this man to show he was better than him. Right?

"N-no sir..." He suddenly felt scared of this man, he was kicking himself for being such an idiot with his response, but he was trapped here with this man, he should at least try to be on his good side. A smile came upon the dark haired mans face, it was almost sickening, but something about it made him feel safer, still, he was uneasy. "Who are you?" He asked, his eyes widening, voice careful to remain neutral as we was cautious, this man seemed ill tempered. Silver noticed how the older mans eyes were exactly like his, a silver ish kind of grey.

"I thought so." His smile slowly faded, he looked serious, like he was contemplating his answer, "my name is Giovanni." He spoke softly, "you don't know me?" Giovanni looked angered by this, Silver just stood there, he had no idea what to do as the man quickly approached him. _Slap. _Silver cried out, the stinging on his cheek and the mixture of the throbbing headache made this pain excruciating. _'Lance' _He thought to himself, quietly wishing he was home with his 'friend.' He felt woozy but stayed standing, too scared to move. "I have no time to explain who I am to you at the moment, but, when I return, we will...Chat." Giovanni spoke in a soft, but not at all comforting tone. "Before I leave, you must know, you're not allowed to leave this estate. Proton will watch you, come now, you shall meet him now." _Why is this man in such a rush?_

Silver reluctantly followed, the only thing he knew about this man was his name, and he wasn't afraid to hurt him. _What a weird name _he mused to himself about proton as he followed Giovanni, watching him remove the key from his pocket and unlock the heavy looking door. The two made their way down the stair case, Silver admired the Fancy home, extremely rich indeed. His faces still stung very much, his head hurt like crazy, but he had bigger problems, was this man ever going to let him leave? Who the fuck is he anyway?

"Silver." Giovanni started to speak, "this Proton, he will...Be Watching you." He grinned, narrowing his eyes at the frightened looking boy. Silver looked up at the teal haired man, dressed and what looked like a uniform, a red 'R' just like on the rug, placed on his chest.

"He looks like a freak." Silver mumbled to himself, or so he thought. _Slap_. "Ah!" He yelped, grabbing his cheek, the singing from the previous hit just intensified, along with his hangover. "Fuck," he groaned, and almost instantly another slap fell onto his cheek, his eyes began to water, but he kept his mouth shut, afraid of what would happen if he spoke up. _This man is crazy, I have to get out._

Giovanni narrowed his eyes at the boy, "You will respect Proton, and you will not use that type of language." he growled, his hand reaching down to his belt, "or you will Learn what real discipline is." Giovanni had a sadistic smile on his face, Silver was terrified, he felt sick as he descided to stay quiet, it just wasn't worth it. "Now, I'll be back, behave." He told Silver before leaving the boy alone with Proton.

"Who are you people." Silver asked once Giovanni had left, he was still in shock of what was going on, everyhing seemed so rushed! Proton gave him a long look, he laughed slightly, he was rather thin, he seemed to have no muscle underneath his uniform, his hair had an extremely odd smile, along with his teal eyes, going perfectly with his hair, but still, he looked like a freak, but Silver was smart enough to bite his tongue this time. When no answer came, Silver took in his surroundings, still, having no clue were he was, the feeling of nostalgia came back, stronger this time. "Please tell me." He said with a slight growl in his voice, just like Giovanni had. He was becoming irritated.

"Didn't he tell you, he's your father." Proton voice sounded cold, his icey gaze made Silver shiver, he was in shock, he had never met his father in his sixteen years of life, and never thought he would. Did he really even want to?

"I don't have a father." he spoke quietly, with a little aggression to his tone, he was confused, angry and in pain. "How did I get here?" His voice raising as spoke in a demanding tone.

"We found you, well Petrel did, you were passed out, probably drunk, considering you look hung over. He brought you back here, your father cleaned you up, he took your Pokemon, they're locked away, you won't be needing them anytime soon, you're not going anyway." A sick smile came to his face, "welcome home, Silver."`

(So a kinda short chapter, any reviews/commets are welcome! thanks!)


End file.
